Additional space is required in the container for mixing the powder or concentrate with the liquid beverage stored in the container.
The structures intended to mix other materials in these containers have been invented through the U.S. Pat. No. 6,962,254, U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,884 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,854,595.
However, this structure has not been popularized because it shows some problems in terms of function, mixing efficiency, adaptability to production line and use convenience.
The technology (PCT/EP2002/004523: 2002 Jan. 17) invented or developed by a joint venture organized among an American company, German company and Austrian company and another technology invented or developed by a Japanese company are highlighted in the global market. However, the technology invented or developed by a Japanese company is commercialized for the first time in the world.
However, the technology (JP-P-2001-00185428: 2001 Jun. 19) invented or developed by a Japanese company shows a problem. In other words, the part forming a part of opening section drops in the container and children may swallow this dropped part, so the container neck of new form focused on preventing the separation of exhaust device is developed. However, this neck is inapplicable to the existing container, so this new container neck has some problem as well.
Also, the invention, recorded via an US Patent No. 2003-72850, shows some problems in terms of airtight, operating efficiency, or when manufacturing the mold and filling the content.